


Wolf Me

by girlsareguns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsareguns/pseuds/girlsareguns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott aime Isaac. Isaac aime Scott. Rien de plus simple seulement voilà, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semble conscient de ces sentiments bien plus que partagés...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un Scisaac avec une pointe de Sterek puisque c'est comme ça, je suis irrécupérable !

"Tu connais plutôt bien son odeur pour quelqu'un qui ne fait pas parti de sa meute dis moi", lança Stiles, un brin soupçonneux.

"Isaac est mon ami", lui répondit simplement Scott.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, se plaçant face au lycanthrope qui se tenait à présent devant son casier.

"Comme tu veux. Et si on parlait du fait que t'arrêtes pas de faire la tête depuis plusieurs semaine ?"

Scott retroussa le nez, grimaçant exagérément comme s'il s'apprêtait à vomir.

"L'odeur de Lydia le recouvre entièrement", grogna t-il d'une voix sourde.

"T'es d'une humeur massacrante, je sais pas encore pourquoi mais je compte bien le découvrir. Tu ne peux rien me cacher !"

Stiles baissa la tête, étudiant la pointe de ces pieds puis la secoua violemment, lançant un regard outré à son ami. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux tellement plissés qu'on aurait dit des fentes.

"Et soit dit en passant, je te permets pas. Je connais parfaitement l'odeur de Lydia. Une pointe de jasmin, une goutte de lavande, un soupçon de rose et une touche d'eucalyptus. Un véritable bonheur sensitif."

"Et c'est moi que tu appelles "tordu ?"" ricana son camarade.

"C'est pas la même chose, d'accord ?" se défendit aussitôt le jeune homme. "Moi j'ai le béguin pour elle depuis des années. J'ai eu tout le temps de m'en imprégner. Attends une minute, t'aurais pas le béguin pour Isaac par hasard ?"

Le jeune Mccall manqua de s'étrangler.

"Quoi ? N'importe quoi !" protesta t-il offusqué.

Stiles se contenta de hausser de nouveau les épaules.

"Je sais pas. Je veux dire, d'accord, son côté orphelin mystérieux à un certain charme. Ses cheveux sont pas mal, il a les yeux clairs et une belle dentition, que dis-je, une sacrée paire d'incisives mais ça tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque. Pour ce que j'en ai vu dans les vestiaires, il est plutôt bien gaulé..."

"Stiles..."

"En fait, je crois même que si j'avais été une fille, ou que j'étais intéressé par les mecs, il aurait aussi été mon type. Ouaip'. Définitivement. Il est plutôt attirant même si - Wow, ça va mec ?"

L'adolescent posa son regard sur son meilleur ami qui jusqu'ici, lui faisait face. Il avait à présent la tête reposée sur son casier, haletant et respirant avec difficulté. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur lui, Stiles se figea instantanément, soudain pris de panique.

Il saisit Scott par le bras et l'entraîna dans les couloirs du lycée avec hâte.

"Okay question stupide, évidemment que ça va pas."

Ce dernier resta silencieux, se laissant guider au pas de course, tel un pantin désarticulé.

"Baisse les yeux, il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un les voit", ordonna le fils du shérif.

Les deux garçons ne mirent pas longtemps à regagner les toilettes les plus proches qui par chance, étaient vides. Ils s'engouffrèrent aussitôt dans une cabine dans laquelle Stiles s'empressa de les enfermer attifement.

"Non mais sérieux ? De l'ambre ? T'aurais pas pu faire plus discret comme couleur ?"

Il se permit de souffler enfin, masquant son inquiétude comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, en faisant preuve d'une certaine pointe d'ironie.

Scott, lui, avait le dos collé à la porte, la tête posée en arrière et les yeux fermés. Il soufflait toujours bruyamment, tentant tant bien que mal de se calmer. Allison n'était plus là pour l'aider à s'apaiser lorsqu'il était énervé ou n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, ainsi, le jeune loup devait réapprendre à faire avec ses émotions et à ne pas se laisser submerger par sa colère.

En un souffle presque à peine audible mais dangereusement alarmant, l'adolescent vint planter ses prunelles redevenus noisettes dans les yeux légèrement en amande de son meilleur ami.

"Ne reparles plus jamais de lui de la sorte, est ce que tu m'as compris ?"

Stiles fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas très bien où il voulait en venir.

Ouvrant la bouche puis la refermant pour finir par la ré-ouvrir, il senti un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine, se trouvant subitement stupide.

Se pourrait il que... ?

"Donc... J'avais raison ?"

"Stiles..."

Un sourire malicieux déformait maintenant les lèvres du dit Stiles, un air un brin moqueur plaqué sur le visage.

"Alors comme ça t'as craqué pour ton pote de crosse ? Tu m'excuseras mon pauvre Scott mais tu ne te facilites pas la vie, encore une fois ! Bon, pour le coup on fait pas dans le Shakespearien et tu risques pas de te prendre la tête avec sa famille puisque ce que ça va être un peu raté de ce côté là. Mais je suis prêt à parié que ce bon vieux Derek n'appréciera pas du tout, si tu veux tout savoir !"

Scott ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Même en ayant découvert de manière on ne peut plus maladroite que son ami de toujours avait le béguin pour un autre garçon, il avait fallu que Stiles se perde dans une longue tirade, faisant même preuve d'humour ce qui laissait pensé qu'il avait parfaitement prit la nouvelle. Un très bon signe, en somme. Après la colère grandissante et la boule de feu qui s'était logée dans sa poitrine, voici qu'une douce chaleur réconfortante lui succédait, le jeune loup remerciant le ciel de lui avoir donné un ami aussi ouvert que Stiles.

L'écouter divaguer était bien mais Scott fini par perdre son sourire, se remémorant ce qui le travaillait depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines.

"De toutes manières, il est avec Lydia et nous ne seront jamais rien d'autre que des amis", assura t-il, soupirant péniblement.

Son camarade grimaça.

"J'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais à ta place."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je sais pas... J'ai comme un... Pressentiment."

"Stiles, parles tout de suite ou je t'étripes !" menaça l'adolescent à bout de nerfs.

Le concerné leva les mains en l'air en mécanisme de défense.

"Hey, tout doux ! A force de trop traîner avec Hale, tu commences à adopter les mêmes mimiques."

Il secoua la tête dans tous les sens, fainéant de réprimer des frissons.

"Réfléchis un instant. Pourquoi est ce que je ne suis pas dans tous mes états alors que le louveteau de Derek flirte avec ma Lydia ?"

Scott arqua un sourcil, haussant les épaules.

"Sûrement parce que t'es déjà passé par là avec Jackson, question d'habitude."

Le jeune Stilinski retroussa le nez, se voulant faussement blessé.

"Super. Merci Scott, merci beaucoup t'es un vrai pote. Je mourrais d'envie de me l'entendre dire."

"T'es entrain de me dire que Lydia et Isaac ne sont pas en couple ?" poursuivi le garçon, ignorant le commentaire de son vis-à-vis.

"Ah tu vois, quand tu veux ! On y arrive, fais encore travailler tes neurones pendant deux petites minutes, c'est ce tout ce que je te demande."

Scott lui lança un regard meurtrier mais ne rétorqua pas, avalant les informations qu'il venait de lui confier.

"Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? J'ai bien senti l'odeur d'Isaac partout sur ses vêtements et vice versa."

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'il aperçu l'air espiègle qui avait retrouvé sa place sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

"T'as identifié l'odeur de Lydia alors que t'es même pas un loup ! N'essayes pas de me faire passer pour le plus tordu des deux."

-"Je lui renifle pas l'arrière trin moi au moins. Estimes-toi heureux."

"Stiles... Tu le ferais si tu le pouvais."

Ils restèrent tout deux en silence pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que l'humain reprenne la parole.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, là n'est pas la question. Isaac traîne souvent dans les pattes de Lydia, je te l'accorde. Mais pour une tout autre raison que ce que tu peux t'imaginer", marmonna t-il sûr confiant. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à Scott.

"T'as l'air super bien informé... Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?"

Soupirant bruyamment, Stiles gesticula dans tous les sens, faisant de grands signes avec les mains et secouant la tête frénétiquement.

Ce que Scott pouvait être naïf parfois.

"Ça m'étonne que t'aies rien remarqué, tu t'aies jamais demandé pourquoi tu sentais leurs deux odeurs mêlés mais ne les voyait jamais ensemble ?" s'enquit t-il.

"...Non ?"

Le jeune garçon frappa son front d'une main, s'asseyant avec lourdeur sur la cuvette des toilettes.

"Mon pauvre vieux, t'es un frère et je t'adore mais ne le prends pas mal, sans moi tu serais encore plus à la masse."

Le louveteau leva les yeux au ciel, ne contestant cependant pas cette déclaration puisqu'il le savait, lui prendre Stiles revenait à lui enlever tous ses sens.

"Je sais pas moi, peut-être parce que tu as une super ouïe de loup garou et qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire qu'ils ne voulaient pas que quelqu'un entende, tout particulièrement toi."

Là ça devenait intéressant.

"Et... ?" trépigna Scott, à présent franchement intrigué.

"Et Lydia est la meilleure amie d'Allison, qui est ton ex petite-amie, au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, "connait ton ennemi pour mieux attaquer par la suite." De plus, Isaac sait que je suis dingue de cette fille, je veux dire, avec tous les hormones que je dégage, ça et le fait que je su par tous les orifices possibles quand je suis en sa présence."

L'autre adolescent le dévisageait comme s'il faisait face à une énigme de ses yeux de chiot, lui faisant comprendre que cela revenait à lui parler en chinois.

Stiles soupira, irrité.

"Puisque tu ne sembles pas percuter, je vais t'y aider." Il leva les deux mains en l'air, paumes tournées vers le plafond, et poursuivi, accompagnant les gestes à la parole. "Nous avons, Lydia comme noyau central. Allison est sa meilleure amie, je suis ton meilleur ami, quel est le dénominateur commun Scott ? Je te le donne dans le mille..."

"Moi."

Ce dernier avait prononcé ce mot avec tant de stupeur que Stilinski releva la tête, se retenant de crier "Alléluia, enfin!"

"Le plan d'Isaac est simple: j'ai le béguin pour la plus jolie fille de cette école, elle a toute l'emprise qu'elle veut sur moi, elle a donc moyen de t'atteindre et Isaac aussi par la même occasion, ainsi, l'air de rien, bim ! Mission réussie !"

"Mais pourquoi ?" murmura Scott, choqué par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. "Ça me paraît tellement... Insensé. Et d'ailleurs je vois pas pourquoi Lydia se laisserait manipulée sans rien dire, tout particulièrement par lui..."

"Parce que je suis une commère et que j'adore jouer à l'entremetteuse ?"

Les deux garçons sursautèrent lorsqu'une voix féminine se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Tout deux se redressèrent aussitôt, s'échangeant des regards prodigieusement confus.

Sortant avec appréhension hors de la cabine, ils se retrouvèrent face à une Lydia qui leur tournait le dos, bien trop occupée à contempler son image dans le miroir, retouchant avec dédain son rouge à lèvres.

Elle leur fit finalement face, balançant au passage ses longs cheveux roux par dessus son épaule.

"Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu es là ?"

"Cinq bonnes minutes, je suppose."

"Ça veut dire que tu as tout entendu ?"

"Bravo Einstein, quelle jugeote."

Scott leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Stiles se balançait d'une jambe a l'autre visiblement plus mal à l'aise que lui.

" Lydia, ne m'en veut pas d'être aussi grossier mais... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

La jeune fille arqua un sourcil, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Toilettes des filles, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire j'en suis une. C'est vous qui ne savez pas lire."

Les deux garçons firent les yeux ronds, s'échangèrent des regards embarrassés et eurent à peine le temps de réagir que leurs interlocutrice les poussait déjà vers la sortie.

Elle prit tout de même la peine de leur adresser quelques mots avant de venir leurs claquer la porte au nez.

"Scott, vas parler à Isaac. Quant à toi Stiles, viens me voir un peu plus souvent. Je penses que tu serais ravi de savoir tout ce dont il m'a fait part au sujet de ce cher Derek Hale te concernant."

Et sur ces mots, elle disparue, leur offrant son plus beau sourire condescendant.

"Okay... Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?"

"Lydia Martin."

"Mec, elle me fait grave flipper."

"Elle a touché mon épaule. Bon d'accord, c'était pour me foutre dehors mais elle l'a quand même fait."

"Isaac lui a parlé de moi et il se pourrait bien que la situation ne soit pas aussi désespérée que je le pensais."

"Derek Hale parle de moi derrière mon dos. Derek Hale ! Le grand méchant loup !"

"Il faut que je lui parle, non, non, non. Il faut d'abord que j'aille voir Isaac. Tout de suite. Absolument."

"Je dois avoir une conversation avec ce sale cabot, qu'est ce que ça signifie d'abord ? J'ai pas du tout aimé le sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage lorsque qu'elle a dit ça ! Bon d'accord, j'ai adoré. Mais elle était un peu trop énigmatique à mon goût. Une nouvelle expression que je vais pouvoir ajouter à mon répertoire."

Scott sembla sortir de sa torpeur, donnant un coup de coude à son camarade pour le faire redescendre sur terre.

"Isaac, mec. Focus. On s'occupera de son alpha plus tard."

Stiles secoua la tête un peu sonné puis étudia l'adolescent comme hébété.

"Oui c'est vrai. Ça tombe bien, on a entrainement de crosse et si on se grouille pas tout de suite, on va se faire étripés !"

Ni une ni deux, les deux adolescents hâtèrent le pas, se dirigeant précipitamment vers les vestiaires.

Le cœur de Scott battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, menaçant de s'y déloger à tout moment. Isaac serait là. Il le savait, il le sentait. Et dans quelques secondes il allait croiser son regard. La panique le gagna de nouveau mais il tenta tant bien que mal de la contrôler. Essayant de garder le dessus, le jeune homme choisit de se moquer un peu du jeune Stilinski.

"Hale est un peu plus poilu que Lydia mais j'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardais."

Stiles manqua de s'étrangler, s'arrêtant enfin une fois leurs destination atteinte.

Il posa sa main moite sur la poignée de la porte puis se tourna à moitié vers son idiot de meilleur ami.

"Arrêtes ou je te mets une raclée sur le terrain", s'emmêla t-il maladroitement, tentant tant bien que mal de masquer l'agitation soudaine qui s'était emparée de lui.

Scott était bien trop tendu pour remarquer le fait que les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés à l'évocation du prénom de Derek, lui même étant occupé à tenter de calmer les siens.

"Faudrait-il déjà que tu sois sur le terrain", se moqua t-il gentiment.

Stiles lui offrit une grimace en guise de réponse puis entrouvrit la porte, jetant un dernier regard à son camarade qui le gratifia d'un signe de la tête.

"C'est le moment ou jamais."


	2. Chapter 2

Tout deux pénétrèrent dans le local, saluant brièvement leurs camarades puis s'installèrent dans leurs coin habituel.

Comme l'avait senti le louveteau, Isaac se trouvait non loin de là, déjà en maillot, les observant avec intérêt.

Scott se racla la gorge, se voulant le plus naturel et avenant possible.

"Salut", bredouilla t-il piteusement.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux devant tant de maladresse, incapable cependant de retenir un petit sourire en coin.

Lahey lui offrit un signe de la tête, un faible sourire, lui aussi, pendu aux coins des lèvres.

L'humain observa la scène qui se déroulait par dessus son épaule d'un air incrédule, son esprit tournant à vive allure.

Ils se changèrent en silence lorsque Isaac se décida finalement à briser la glace.

"Vous êtes étrangement calmes tout les deux. T'as donner ta langue au loup ?"

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent, et Stiles cru détecter une lueur de détresse qui s'était allumé dans les yeux du jeune Mccall.

Il saisit alors aussitôt la perche qui lui était tendu dans le but de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

"Jolie jeu de mots, très très bon. Je te la pique ! Avec une pointe de sarcasme en moins et ça aurait été parfait !" lança t-il en gesticulant dans tout les sens.

"Stiles... tu recommences", lâchèrent à l'unisson ses deux compères.

Ils échangèrent tout deux un regard amusé, puis se surprirent à s'attarder un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude pour l'un dans l'immensité azur, et pour l'autre, les prunelles chocolat.

Le coach fit son apparition, braillant après Greenberg pour ne pas changer, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire sursauter légèrement, coupant ainsi tout contact visuel.

Scott se racla de nouveau la gorge, entraînant Stiles par le bras tandis que Isaac se gratta l'arrière de la tête, se sentant rougir très légèrement.

Il se releva, puis prit la direction du terrain, là ou Finstock leurs avait intimés de se rendre.

À plusieurs reprises Scott et Isaac partagèrent des regards incendiaires et à plusieurs reprises ces deux-là s'étaient retrouvés l'un au dessus de l'autre, usant de leurs forces de loups et se tournant autour comme deux bêtes sauvages tout au long de l'entraînement.

Stiles les observait du banc de touche, sa place habituelle, celle où il allait probablement finir par s'enraciner aussi.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé par la drôle de façon dont ses deux camarades avait de flirter. N'importe qui aurait deviné qu'il se passait quelque chose et qu'un peu plus que de l'amitié les unissait.

Tout passait par le regard de Isaac qui observait Scott comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde, débordant d'affection et d'admiration. Quant à ce dernier, c'était son sourire béat qui le trahissait. Il était planté là, comme un gros benêt à se faire engueuler parce qu'il avait laissé passer la balle un nombre incalculable de fois, trop occupé à le détailler au lieu de se concentrer sur la voix du coach.

Stiles plaça sa main sur sa poitrine, prenant un air exagérément attendri.

"Mon meilleur ami est amoureux, pour la seconde fois. Mais cette fois si c'est un louveteau. Guillaume Tell a fini par laisser place à boucle d'or. Plutôt radicale comme changement mais après tout, pourquoi pas."

Puis déclara à haute voix cette fois.

"Isaac si tu m'entends, je compte sur toi pour ne pas le laisser tomber. Crois le ou non mais Scott a besoin de ce que t'as à lui offrir."

Au loin, le concerné tourna la tête dans sa direction.

Mccall était aux côtés du coach qui lui aboyait dessus, et par conséquent n'entendait pas un mot de ce que Stiles pouvait marmonner.

Il secouait la tête de bas en haut comme l'aurait fait les chiens automates que l'on trouvait en décoration à l'arrière des voitures.

Au départ un peu surpris par cette déclaration, le jeune Lahey étudia longuement son camarade, une expression aussi indéchiffrable que mystérieuse dessinée sur le visage.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux face à cet air énigmatique tiré tout droit de la palette émotionnelle de ce constipé de Derek. On ne peut plus original.

Finalement, un sourire sincère fini par prendre place sur les lèvres de Isaac.

Il hocha la tête rapidement puis se focalisa de nouveau sur son match.

Il ne l'admettrait probablement jamais mais il s'était trouvé touché par les mots du jeune Stilinski.

Tout les joueurs avaient quittés l'entraînement, ne restaient plus que Mccall et Lahey.

Les deux garçons s'étaient attardés sous les douches, traînant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'eux.

Le coach, bien trop agacé et fatigué de les attendre, leurs avait laissé les clefs et priés de ne pas faire n'importe quoi, se remémorant que trop bien la pagaille et les dégâts causés suite à l'altercation entre Scott et Jackson.

Isaac lançait ici et là des regards par dessus son épaule à l'intention de son vis-a-vis, prenant le plus de temps possible à enfiler chaque couches de vêtements.

Il lui tourna néanmoins le dos, s'attardant sur la ceinture de son pantalon, la tête penchée en avant.

Il fut surpris de sentir une source de chaleur irradiante dans son dos, n'osant pas bouger tant son souffle s'était retrouvé coincé dans sa poitrine.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune garçon fit volte-face pour se retrouvez nez à nez avec un Scott qui lui souriait malicieusement, ses yeux le fixant avec bestialité. Il avança d'ailleurs de quelques centimètres, l'obligeant à reculer, le coinçant ainsi dos au mur.

Les bras de part et d'autre de son visage, le louveteau se pencha en avant et vint effleurer avec un aplomb sans nom du bout des lèvres, le cou de son camarade.

Isaac se sentit fondre sous ce simple contact, déglutissant avec difficulté et sentant sa peau brûler.

Il inspira bruyamment, n'osant plus bouger.

Scott appuya franchement ses lèvres cette fois, déposant un baiser au même endroit, puis vint taquiner son lobe avec la pointe de sa langue, avant de s'attaquer à sa nuque qu'il parsema de baisers, les doigts jouant avec les boucles épaisses qui se trouvaient à l'arrière de sa tête.

Le jeune Lahey s'arma de toute la force qu'il lui restait pour ré-ouvrir les yeux et articuler convenablement.

"Qu'est ce que tu crois que t'es entrain de faire ?"

Il ne le vit pas mais le senti. Scott souriait derrière lui, plaçant ses lèvres au creux de son oreille.

"Je te marque de mon odeur. Je refuse que tu portes celle de quiconque désormais."

"Possessif à ce que je vois."

Pas contrarié le moins du monde, Isaac se détendit un peu, frémissant sous la caresse prodiguer par la langue experte de son vis-à-vis.

"Mon territoire", déclara Scott qui parsemait sa peau de baisers endiablés.

"Mon odeur."

Il fit glisser sa main sur le torse galbé et parfaitement imberbe, la laissant retomber à la frontière de son jeans.

"Mon louveteau."

Se positionnant parfaitement devant lui, le jeune homme se perdit un instant dans l'intensité de son regard, avant de fixer avec envie ses lèvres si tentantes.

Il en avait rêvé et les avait tellement désiré au cours de ces deux dernières semaines.

La bouche de Isaac se tordit en un sourire aguicheur, troublé par la manière animale dont l'adolescent le dévisageait.

Clairement, son loup était entrain de prendre le dessus.

"Moins de réflexion, plus d'action."

Il n'eut pas à se le faire dire deux fois puisque dans la seconde qui suivie, les lèvres de Scott vinrent trouver les siennes à sa grande surprise, presque maladroitement.

Ce premier baiser échangé avait été doux bien qu'un peu gauche, ce qui était surprenant puisque tout deux étaient on ne peut plus excités par leurs soudaine proximité et le fait que leurs deux corps étaient à moitié dévêtus.

Scott se comportait en parfait gentleman et Isaac avait répondu à son baiser avec tout autant de délicatesse et de douceur.

Toutes leurs émotions contenus avaient été retranscrites au travers de ce moment, bien plus fort que n'importe quelle déclaration.

Et puis, les longs doigts de Scott s'étaient aventurés dans le dos de son amant, se retrouvant obliger de rompre le baiser pour retrouver de l'air.

Isaac ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille puisqu'il se jeta de nouveau sur lui, se voulant cette fois beaucoup moins patient et définitivement plus farouche.

Quémandant l'accès à sa bouche avec sa langue, il la glissa dans celle de l'adolescent et débuta son expédition, décidant qu'elle y avait trouvé sa place.

Un petit gémissement lui échappa lorsque les mains de Scott agrippèrent fermement ses fesses, l'obligeant à se cambrer en avant.

Leurs entrejambes se rencontrèrent et ce fut au tour du meilleur ami de Stiles de gronder dangereusement.

Isaac s'écarta, se sentant ridiculement à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Il trouva des pupilles au couleur de l'ambre qui le fixait, transperçant son âme et renversant son cœur.

Scott recouvra sa joue d'une main, la caressant du bout du doigt.

Il enfoui sa tête au creux de sa nuque comme un enfant, haletant furieusement.

"T'es entrain de me rendre fou, est ce que tu t'en rends compte ?"

Le jeune garçon lui offrit un petit sourire concerné.

"Tu m'as fait une promesse, tu t'en souviens ? Tout ce que j'attends c'est que tu me marques. Fais-moi tien, je te fais confiance. Je veux que tout monde saches qu'on ne fait qu'un."

Scott releva la tête, surpris par les propos et le ton sérieux présent dans la voix de Isaac.

"Tout le monde, même Derek ?"

Il lui sourit de nouveau.

"Tout le monde, et particulièrement Derek."

Ce fut à cet instant qu'ils prirent conscience de ce qui semblait être une évidence.

De simple mots murmurés, entre plusieurs baisers échangés et dans l'intimité relative du local qui servait de vestiaires, comme seuls au monde, les deux louveteaux réalisèrent enfin. Ils le savaient, le ressentiraient, le vivaient mais ne le dirait certainement pas par peur de brisé la féerie du moment.

Mais ils le savaient, car la fréquence sur laquelle s'emballaient leurs cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson parlait déjà pour eux.

Isaac n'était plus seul car il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un l'aimait, d'un amour si puissant que ça en était terrifiant. Et le plus beau dans tout ça, c'était qu'il l'aimait en retour.

Quant à Scott, il ne put s'empêcher de remercier Hale d'avoir mît le jeune Lahey sur sa route.

Car seul, Scott ne l'avait jamais été. Et l'amour sous tout ses aspects, il le connaissait.

Mais le fait de savoir qu'il avait enfin quelqu'un, une personne partageant le même secret que lui le rendait irrationnellement heureux. Le lourd fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules s'était évanoui en disparaissant dans la magie de l'instant. Il se sentait si léger, prêt à l'impossible pour la paire d'yeux au couleur de l'océan qui le fixait avec autant d'intensité, d'amour et un besoin de se sentir aimer aussi vital que la lune avait besoin du soleil.

Scott le savait. Isaac aussi. Tout deux avaient trouvés leurs compagnons. Les dents du premier rencontrèrent le cou du second, lui arrachant au passage un gémissement féroce. En représailles, il planta ses griffes dans le dos de son amant qui à son tour, ne put retenir un long râle, mélange de plaisir et de douleur.

Il le plaqua si fort contre le casier qui rencontra son dos avec brutalité que la rangée entière manqua de s'effondrer.

Scott agrippa les jambes de Isaac qui aussitôt vint les nouer autour de sa taille.

Le son de sa voix s'écrasa sur les lèvres de ce dernier, les dévorant sauvagement.

"Isaac, je jure que je vais t'arracher tes vêtements et te faire toucher les étoiles", lança t-il, un air de pure débauche plaqué sur le visage.

Son compagnon le dévisagea longuement avant de finalement capturer ses lèvres en un baiser bouillant et parfaitement indécent.


End file.
